RECONCILED
by midlagdobsessn
Summary: Needed closure on the ending of the ALW and JS 2004 POTO Movie. This story continues where Raoul sees the rose with the ring attached by the black ribbon, he looks up into the distance and sees someone hiding . . .
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to Squish, Prying and Jayro for their encouragement and suggestions.

**RECONCILED**

**Chapt 1**

Dusk was falling in the cemetery, making the day gloomier than it already was. So to the mood of the finely dressed elderly gentleman who carefully stands in the gravel drive with the wind blowing leaves and twigs around his polished shoes. His eyes look down at the music box he'd just placed on the step of the monument.

Raoul quickly glances up, confused and a little frightened. Out of the corner of his eye he notices the signature black ribboned rose, the insignia of the Phantom. Tied to the ribbon is Christine's ring, the one Raoul had given to her so many painful years ago. The tribute is placed just off to the side of Christine's monument, a startling reminder of the tragedy they all shared. Straining to look into the distance he sees movement to the far right wall near Gustave's mausoleum. "Who is the shape in the shadow? Can it be that Erik is still alive? Of course, why not? Mme Giry was looking spry for her age at the auction. I know she has continued close contact with Erik and Christine through the years. She and he must have come to Paris together, but why? To buy a music box with too many memories, but why not? Hadn't Erik created it, as Christine had told me so long ago. Maybe because Erik wanted to revisit where it all began . . . " All these questions were running through Raoul's mind.

As Erik meets Raoul's gaze, he thinks back a couple years on what Christine asked of him while she lay dying. If Mme Giry and his eldest son hadn't held him to his promise to Christine, Erik may have made excuses not to carry it through. Erik knew that if he was going to make contact with his cousin one more time, then he would need both, his son, Erik, and Mme Giry's assistance.

Erik's son, the young Vicomte, continued to keep contact with the aunt and uncle at least once a year, until the Comte and Comtess were reported as missing passengers on the Titanic and assumed lost. Their only child, young Erik's second cousin, Raoul, always seemed to be gone. Sadly, no relationship was formed there over the years.

In truth, Raoul couldn't bear to look upon the children of Erik and Christine; children that could have, should have been his.

Mme Giry could obtain only sketchy news of Raoul over the past two years. He'd become a recluse and it seemed to show in his health, but there appeared to be a change in his attitude that was reflected in his cataract ridden eyes.

Now it was up to the senior Erik to try one more time to make amends, if only for the promise to his beloved Christine. The decision to step forward from behind the statue, Erik wavered . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapt 2**

Vicomte Erik sat in the car silently with Mme Giry, both their minds silently going over what could be transpiring at that moment. Only glances at each other showed their concern. They had passed the cousin's car like ships in the night after dropping his father off at the gated entrance to the cemetery. The Comte said he wanted to calm his mind and walk for a while by himself. His father hadn't been back to see Christine's resting place since the monument he'd created was placed in its honored spot.

With seeing Raoul at the auction and wondering why he had allowed Mme Giry to stop bidding on the music box, Erik was pondering his reactions. "What could Raoul possibly want with the memories the box must provoke in his tortured mind? Poor man, he looks terribly ill." Erik actually felt pity for him. "Maybe it is the time to make amends", as Christine calmly had told him before she died, "_it was time to burn bridges once again and let the past just die_."

As Erik slowly strolled through memory lane, he contemplating the black-ribboned rose he was holding along with the ring he'd attached. "Ah, you hold so much meaning little ring." It had been exchanged so many times; between Raoul and Christine, between Christine and Erik . . . "and how ironic it is that you should now be exchanged between my self and Raoul!"

Erik was startled from his thoughts by an approaching vehicle. He turned to see why his son had returned so soon and noticed it wasn't their car, but another. He squinted his eyes against the glare of the headlamps and discerned an elderly man in the back seat – "Raoul! How things work together . . . Christine, my Angel of Music, you must be orchestrating in heaven now!"

Quickly Erik hid behind the closest statue and slowly followed in the shadow of trees and the like the car's advancement up the gravel drive towards the Daae mausoleum. The car stopped in front of Christine's marker and the driver and nurse got out to assist Raoul into his wheelchair. The chair was pushed forward to rest in front of the marker. When the driver proceeded to assist Raoul out of the chair, Raoul gently refused the helping hand and stood up on his own. Holding the cherished music box, Raoul walked forward toward the marker.

Erik had situated himself behind a thick tree to have a closer view of what was happening and try to overhear anything that might be said, but all Raoul did was bend forward to place the box on the step of Christine's monument and then stand quietly. In that moment Erik quickly went directly behind the marker. He reached carefully down to place the rose to Raoul's left on the same step as the music box. Just as swiftly he moved back into the shadows behind another statue a few yards away; all while Raoul contemplating the inscription on the marker and the memories flitting through his mind. In this spot Erik stood, in order to see if Raoul noticed the rose yet not be seen . . . and Raoul did!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapt 3**

Raoul's face reflected emotions of surprise, fear and finally resolution. He peered into the distance as Erik wavered on whether to step forward and be seen or remain secure in his hiding place. Remembering that to hide was in the past, Erik took one step away from his hiding place and another step forward.

Raoul watched Erik's slow progression towards him while thinking, "Erik looks well for being years older, just as Mme Giry did at the auction." Soul searching over recent months had made Raoul realize he'd made himself crippled physically because he'd been crippled emotionally all these wasted years. He'd never wanted to receive Christine's two sons and daughter when they would come to visit his parents in later years, because they were Erik's and not his. Bitterness tinged his heart and mind and now he was a poor specimen of a Vicomte. Raoul was ashamed of what he'd become, and hadn't even shown himself in public in later years after his parents were gone. "I should have been on that ship with them, but I was so afraid to leave while Christine was still alive".

Now Erik had extended a symbol of atonement for the both of them in that ring. Would he still be man enough to take it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapt 4**

Raoul tottered a bit from the shock of seeing the man he'd tried to avoid all these many years. Raoul's resolution was to set things right before he died. This was not exactly how he expected it to happen at Christine's grave, but as in past experience things are not always within one's capacity to control.

The nurse and driver noticed Raoul weaving as he stood there and rushed forward to assist before he would fall. As each took an arm, Erik stopped in mid-step just as he was a yard behind the marker. Raoul turned to his driver and quietly told him to get his chair while the nurse stayed behind for support. As Raoul's voice was very weak, he whispered to the nurse, please ask the gentleman to join me in my car." Erik nodded acceptance and proceeded around Christine's monument, bent to pick up the rose from the step and waited for the driver to get Raoul back safely into his chair. The driver looked at Erik for a brief moment, not displaying any sign of what he was thinking. After the driver situated Raoul comfortably, Erik bent forward to hand the rose to Raoul. Raoul looked up at Erik then down to his hands, removed his right glove as he had done at the auction when taking the music box, and extended his hand to take the rose from Erik.

In this one act, both knew where words were not necessary, that their reconciliation had begun . . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapt 5**

As Mme Giry and Vicomte Erik sat waiting, headlamps came into view. Erik thought aloud, "I believe it's time to return to pick up father, since this has to be the last vehicle visiting the cemetery on this dreary eve." Then the vehicle slowed down until it was beside theirs. Mme Giry turned her head then recognized the nurse and driver in the front seat from the auction earlier in the day. Putting her hand to her heart she exclaimed, "Erik and Raoul are sitting side by side in the back. Oh my, what must have happened?" Erik nodded to Raoul, then opened the door, stepped out of the car and returned to his own. Erik instructed his son through the window he'd rolled down, "Please follow behind Raoul's car and I will explain everything on the way."

As Erik seated himself beside Mme Giry, he leaned his head back on the seat, closed his eyes, let out a big sigh, and began to explain what had transpired at the cemetery. "Ah, what a nervous wreck I was, but only for Christine would I go through this". Telling the tale up to the part where Raoul accepted the rose from Erik, Mme Giry sat calmly absorbing the fluctuating emotions emitted in her friend's voice. She recognized the old fear of exposure, but it subtly changed to one of wonder at Raoul's move to receive the gift of reconciliation from Erik. "I could barely stand on my feet when Raoul actually reached out to accept the rose from me. Oh, sweet Christine, he actually looked me in the eye at that moment. He didn't even flinch or look away at any point during the encounter. The rest was a blur until I climbed out of his car; my emotions had blinded me to the transition from standing to sitting beside my cousin. Seems strange to say that word and consider Raoul such. And, now we have been invited to his home. He said there are some things we may be interested in seeing there."

"Father, isn't this a bit soon for a family visit? What with the emotional shock you and Raoul have been through, shouldn't this wait for another day? Perhaps tomorrow . . . " But before Erik could answer his son, Mme Giry touched the younger Erik on the shoulder from behind and said, "we must stay the course as it's been laid out for us." She wanted to be sure that Erik finished what he'd begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapt 6**

The still well kept Chagny estate came into view. Even though Raoul had no interest in recent years to open it socially he still felt the responsibility, and because it was the right thing to do in memory of his beloved parents. Now he felt a building of excitement and pride in opening its doors once again.

Raoul almost felt like years had been given back to him; it had been seven since his parent's fateful trip on the Titanic. "Now I can reveal the secret that may have gone to the grave with me", Raoul thought with an actual smile upon his weathered face.

Both cars pulled up the large circular drive in front of the double front Tudor doors. As Raoul's driver and nurse did their duties of getting Raoul into his home, the Comte assisted Mme Giry out of his car. Young Erik waited to question the driver about where to leave the car, as it was now night time.

Once everyone had entered the main foyer, which was lit with gas lamps displayed in such a way to make it very welcoming, the butler came to ask what the Vicomte would need for his guests. As young Erik entered last and shut the huge door behind him, the butler looked up and immediately recognized him from visits many years ago to the Comte and Comtess. A smile lit his face, but turned to puzzlement as he turned his attention back to the Master of the house. Raoul still had his ability to detect facial changes that reflected changes in attitudes so he said, "My cousins are here and Mme Giry, their very close friend. Please bring some warm brandy into the salon and we'll warm ourselves by the fire." The butler nodded, and turned with a large smile upon his countenance, thinking as he went, "This visit has been a long time in coming."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapt 7**

"My parents were always involved in the arts, as you are well aware", Raoul began the conversation in his quiet voice while they all sipped their brandies, warmed themselves by the fire to remove the cold dampness of the day, and leaned closer to hear more. Raoul continued, "They were traveling to America to check on some investments they had made many years before. Erik you might find this interesting that they had plans during their stop in New York City to attend the city's Metropolitan Opera and see Strauss's opera, Don Juan." Erik noted that his cousin did not display any remorse in his eyes, but both knew the comparison being made to the coincidence of this particular opera. Someday maybe Erik would tell Raoul this was no coincidence . . .

At this point of the conversation, Mme Giry took her eyes off Raoul when he mentioned Don Juan and glanced over to Erik for his reaction. Erik nodded and admitted, "I knew only of the trip to New York, as your parents told my son on his last visit here and had asked if he would be interested in joining them." Raoul returned the nod, "And it was lucky for the both of you, and Christine, that he didn't go."

The younger Vicomte looked at his elderly cousin sadly, "I know this is not very consoling, but I loved my aunt and uncle very much. If it hadn't been that I was called to duty in the Royal Service of England, I would have gone with them." Erik looked down at his hands then back to his cousin as Raoul replied, "It is good that you did not make that trip, but maybe you could make it now."

Raoul motioned for the butler to come closer and whispered, "Would you please bring the large portfolio in my father's top desk drawer, thank you." The butler bowed to Raoul turned and left the room. Mme Giry took in everything happening and felt a sense of contentment in Raoul's demeanor, where she could tell Erik was trying hard not to displaying the distrust he was feeling when Raoul made the comment about his son taking a trip to America.

The butler returned holding a black portfolio with gold lettering and a stamped insignia that Erik couldn't make out. It looked like a country, but none that he'd ever seen on any maps of the Continent. Raoul put down his brandy glass and accepted the portfolio that was handed to him. He tenderly untied the string wrapped around the portfolio, pulled back the flap and pulled out a number of papers and pictures.

"This was to have been the inheritance of my children," Raoul stopped to clear his throat, reached for his glass once again and took another sip of brandy. Turning to the younger Erik he continued, "I know I haven't been much, actually not at all, of a family relative. I've always avoided you and your siblings when they could come to visit because . . .", now turning to Erik, "because I couldn't bear to accept choices that I couldn't control. A choice had been made a long time ago and I couldn't, didn't want to accept it, so I pretended that it never happened." Taking a deep breath, Raoul turned back to young Erik, "I feel like a heavy shadow has left me today and I must make this right." Handing the papers and pictures to his younger cousin, "Yes, my parents loved you as they loved me, no doubt of it, but I had to come to terms that their dreams can't just die. I have to continue the bloodline, even if it's not directly my own. I am asking you to accept this and go to America to legally take control of the land my parents purchased in California."

The trip wasn't for Vicomte Erik to make at this time, but for another . . . Gus, who was born in 1885 and named after his grandfather, Gustave Daae. He was the adventurous one, loving to travel as did his grandfather. He would go to America to claim the family land in California.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapt 8**

The room became very silent after Raoul made his request. Raoul stood up and humbly extended his hospitality, "I would be honored if you would stay the night, as the weather is quite miserable and the roads can be quite treacherous when wet. I have enough staff in the house, as I had not the heart to let any go after mother and father . . ., well, it wouldn't be an imposition and I'm sure you will be quite comfortable here."

Erik looked at his watch fob, turned to Mme Giry and his son, said quietly, "As I wouldn't be doing the driving I will leave that decision to you both. I personally don't care either way at this point." Mme Giry bent to whisper into the young Vicomte's ear, "I'm fine with staying the night, and it might give our host and your father a chance to clear up matters that have long been simmering." She winked at him before he turned to his cousin, "Thank you for your gracious offer, we accept."

"Good, then it's settled," Raoul smiled broadly and motioned for the butler, "Please have the servants open up the three rooms at the top of the stairs, and I trust the cook can round up some of the kitchen staff to serve us a light repast?" The butler was so pleased to see the positive change in his Master, that he nodded and quickly existed to fulfill the requests.

A few minutes later the butler brought a couple of the staff to escort the guests to their rooms to refresh themselves before supper, "Please return to this salon and you will be shown to the supper hall."

Mme Giry was given a maid to assist in whatever necessities she would need. Shortly a night gown, robe and ladies toiletries were brought for her use. "Thank you so very much for your assistance at this late notice." "Not at all mom, as we have not had lady guests here since the Mistress of the house sadly did not return from her ocean voyage," the maid replied as she curtsied and left Mme Giry to prepare for the evening meal. Thinking as she prepared herself before rejoining the group downstairs, "So much has transpired today. I wonder what further revelations will come to light this dark and gloomy night?"

About 30 minutes later, the small group gathered back into the salon. The butler arrived and escorted them to the dining hall, which was brightly lit with more gas lights. A beautiful arrangement of fresh flowers from the hot-house off of the backside of the estate was placed on the dining table. "I thought these flowers would help to brighten up the room. They are peonies that my mother dearly loved and grew in the estate glasshouse. These are from Fuenterrabia, Spain, where they visited many years ago.

Erik had been staring at the flowers and didn't look up until Raoul had mentioned Fuenterrabia. He and Christine had spent part of their honeymoon visiting the region and remembered these luscious bushes. Christine had a pension for them so each morning Erik would bring her an armful he'd purchased from a street vendor during his early morning walks before she would awaken.

"They are most beautiful," was all he felt obliged to say at that time to Raoul. Since Christine loved these flowers and two of their children had been born in Spain, he felt moved to carve them into her monument.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapt 9**

Dinner was completed and since the hour was getting late, Mme Giry excused herself to let the men have their cigars and after-dinner libations. Turning to the butler who escorted her out, "may I have a small glass of port to help me sleep?" Butler bowed and as he arose he smiled and said it will be in her room soon.

The men slowly moved into the smoking room. A walk-in humidor was situated at the far corner of the room and a multitude of books lined the shelves along two of the walls. Rolled leather sofa chairs were situated in the center of the room around a large low table where carafes of liquors and such were placed. Another servant brought in three glasses and set them down on the table. He turned to the Master of the house and Raoul nodded to him, the servant knowing what choice to pour for him. "Would the gentlemen like to choose," extending his hand to the other glass bottles sitting available? "I will have the same as the Vicomte," the Comte answered. "As will I, please," the young Vicomte also answered.

Raoul swirled his beverage around in the glass as the others were served theirs. Then he asked if they would care to venture into the humidor for a cigar or pipe, "I have not smoked in the past year due to it causing me to cough incessantly, but please . . . ," motioning with his arm. "Young Erik stood up and said, "Thank you, I'd at least like to look around in it. I've never seen one in a private home." Young Erik wandered over, opened the heavy wood door where the pleasant aroma wafted into the room, then he was gone from sight.

In the past Raoul was always the impetuous one and Erik would wait and contemplate his next move, so it was now. Raoul made the first break of the silence, "I hope you weren't offended by my offer of the land in America? I deeply feel this is what I must do with the little time I feel I have left on this earth. As you can see, I'm not as spry as you and Mme Giry seem to be." Raoul tried to make light of this last comment by chuckling, which caused him to start coughing. He sipped from his glass then tilted his head back against the cushioned chair to let the soothing liquid trickle down his throat for relief.

This last comment also helped to make Erik's mind up to get what he was thinking off his chest. Now their reconciliation had begun . . . "Would it hurt terribly bad to speak of Christine at this time?"

"Not terribly, maybe I need to hear so I can let go myself. This is a long, long time in coming," Raoul nodded, blinked twice to ward back the emotion of tears trying to come forth.

At that point the door to the humidor opened and out walked Erik. Seeing that his father and cousin were in a deep conversation, and remembering what Mme Giry had whispered earlier to him, he made his excuses to go to his room, "I'm impressed with the varieties of tobaccos and cigars you have from all over the world, cousin, but as the hour is getting late for me I would like to excuse myself from your company if I may." Erik and Raoul turned to look at young Erik and both waved him to take his leave.

As he exited the room and closed the large double doors behind him, he smiled and wondered how long these two grey-hairs would stay awake. Chuckling to himself as he walked up the stairs and past Mme Giry's room, he heard quiet voices talking. He recognized the butler's voice and lightly knocked on the door. "Who is it?", replied Mme Giry. "It's Erik, Aunt Giry. May I come in?" "Oh yes, please do. You may find this conversation quite interesting," Mme Giry eagerly replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapt 10**

While Mme Giry waited for her port, she prepared for bed. The light rose gossamer nightgown and matching cashmere robe felt richly soft against her aged but firm skin. "The Comtess has simple but luxurious taste," she thought approvingly. Slipping her feet into the matching slippers lined with sheep skin were also heavenly to the touch. She slowly sat down at the dressing table and pulled the pins from her French twist. Reaching for the brush she reveled in the feel of each stroke to her head. She looked into the mirror and thought back on the day's revelations, "Christine, you would have been proud of both men."

A short while later a light knock at the door announced the arrival of the libations. Mme Giry call in answer, "please do enter". In walked the butler smiling and holding a tray with a decanter of dark red liquid. Two small glasses also sat upon the tray. Mme Giry noted the glasses and casually looked up at the butler, "would you like to join me?" The butler took this as an invitations and not a question, "thank you for offering, yet, as I have something to show you which you may find of interest."

Even though she should be tired and would undoubtedly fall asleep once her head hit the pillow, Mme Giry's mind was still too restless with thoughts. She thought the port would help her unwind. She had retired to the divan by the rooms French doors which led out to a balcony. She reached over to the lamp on the side table then motioned for the butler to set the tray on the low table in front of the divan. "Please pour us each a glass and be seated," motioning to the chair opposite her. Pouring the port into the glasses, the butler handed one to Mme Giry's extended hand. As she watched him turn away he proceeded across the room to a rolled desk of white French provincial, decorated with pink roses and green ribbon designs. Pulling a key from his coat pocked he unlocked the center drawer then rolled up the garage. Within were picture books. Taking a couple in his arm he turned and laid them on the low table beside the tray. Sitting down he picked up the other glass of port and took a deep drink, closed his eyes to savor the liquid, sat the glass down and looked Mme Giry in the eyes. She returned the gaze as she noticed the same look she must be showing in her own. Both of them had much to share that had brought them all to this moment in this house.

Acknowledging the returned look, the butler leaned forward to one of the albums and flipped the cover open. "These books are filled with memories since that night." Mme Giry tilted her head down to see the first page revealed a headline about the Opera Populaire fire. The Chagny name was circled below the headline New Patron's of the Paris Opera House Attend Disastrous Opening of Don Juan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapt 11**

Scraps of news articles over the years were pasted between the pages of the first album. As Mme Giry turned each she pondered aloud, "as these were locked in the lady of the estate's desk, I wonder if only she kept up with Erik and Christine's social life?"

"The Comtess requested I go into town to obtain the daily's from abroad. She preferred to keep up on the social as well as real estate news from America and England. Even though she didn't _believe_ the young vicomte cared at that time, she felt once he got over the hurt he would appreciate knowing what transpired during those years following the fire," explained the butler.

As the two bowed their heads together over the first two albums, they would run across happy moments such as a picture of Christine holding the hand of a younger version of herself while both smiled at the person taking their picture. Chuckling together Mme Giry and the butler shared antidotes they remembered during those years. "Madam, I would be honored if you would call me Andre," the butler offered. "Only if you call me Musette, Andre," replied Mme Giry after taking another sip from her glass.

Just as the butler got up to get another book a light knock was heard at the door. "Who is it," replied Mme Giry. "It's Erik, Aunt Giry. May I come in?" "Oh yes, please do. You may find this conversation quite interesting," Mme Giry eagerly replied.

Erik opened the door and took in the room's décor appreciatively. His look stopped at the books set on the low table in from of Aunt Giry. "I thought you'd be asleep by now after the long day's revelations," he teasingly stated to her. Aunt Giry smiled motherly at the younger version of his father, except without the facial blemish, "Ah, I thought so too, but my mind was too busy with thoughts of today's happenings." Motioning towards the butler with her hand, she continued, "Andre was kind enough to share a glass of port and reveal some interesting mementos your dear aunt had collected over the years, even before you were born, of your mother and father." Patting her hand on the space beside her, she invited, "Come, sit down beside me and have a look. Andre please bring another album over, but let's start again with these two first so Erik may see his mama and papa's famous history, shall we?"

"Sir, would you like a glass of something while we delve into ancient history?" Andre asked in a light hearted voice. It felt so good to have family back in the old house once again, he hoped the Vicomte would feel the same, after he and his cousin, Comte Erik, concluded their evening's discussions downstairs.

"The same as you both, thank you," Eric said as he settled himself beside the woman he always considered a grandmother but lovingly he and his siblings referred to as Aunt Giry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapt 12**

Downstairs Erik and Raoul were also reminiscing over ancient history. After young Erik departed from their company, the older Erik continued their conversation. "Remembering that night that sealed all our fates and watching you sail off with Christine to safety from what I was afraid would come next via the mob, I now can personally say for myself that I greatly appreciated your and Christine's silent admission to follow me out of that darkness that I had known and lived in for so long." Raoul nodded, "After seeing for myself, in what I thought were my last moments of life, that Christine and you had a greater bond than I wanted to realize, I felt defeated but wanted to do the right thing. In my moment of physical weakness and mental empathy, I offered my assistance. I'm ashamed to further admit that after the moment when we reached the exit from the lake to the river, I wanted to go back on my promise."

Erik lowered his head so not to show his emotions through his eyes, "I felt that could happen, so I escaped before the mob was upon my lair. I took nothing with me and hoped that Christine could get you to keep your promise – which you did, grudgingly, but you did and I thank you for that." Looking up at Raoul for his reaction, Erik smiled a half-smile and extended his hand, as he had the rose, once again to Raoul in a truce long time coming. "Friends, cousin?"

"What have we to lose at this part of the game, only to gain the continuance of family ties and a better reunion in the heavens someday . . . soon." Raoul took his cousin's hand in his and tightly squeezed it, as he allowed a tear to slip from his eyes onto the clasped hands.

"Regarding the family ties, you must know that my eldest son is to retain the title and lands here, but my youngest, Gus, has always been a wanderer of sorts," Erik explained.

"Yes, even though I was very elusive in showing myself when your children, my cousins, would come to visit here, I did maintain knowledge of what was going on under my roof," nodded Raoul in reply. "I'm aware that Gus was named after Christine's father and has also become quite good friends with my chauffeur. They were childhood playmates and always running around the estate playing an American game of – now what was it called?" Raoul tried to remember.

"Cowboys and Indians," answered Erik, laughing at the idea. "Gus would come back and tell me all about it. He said something about a pact he and Mauvin had made to someday go out West and become cowboys and tame the wild inhabitants, the Indians, there. Maybe they were destined to go to America and see the real thing for themselves? Could it be possible that is what your father and mother had planned all along?"

"It would assume to be so, as they never specifically said who they had in mind since I had responsibilities here." Raoul finished his drink, sat it down on the table and excitedly got up, saying, "Let's see, that would make the boys in their mid-thirties. Let me call Mauvin in and see what he thinks of this idea." Walking as careful as he could in his excited state, Raoul reached for the bell cord to summon the butler.


End file.
